Love at first frisk
by Squad authors
Summary: Aka: A very evil plan. Chara has seen Frisk complete all the endings and decides it's time to add their own twist on the tale we know and love and Flowey isn't flowey anymore seems another soul is inside the flower. (is some ChaRiskRiel but not much.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (POV. Chara by, V)

I recited my glorious plan looking for any holes. I grinned reloaded my save

from years before. A week before I died. I let out a sigh and whispered to my 'brother'. He wasn't a blood relative, he was a monster that lived here. I had fallen down and he and his family had taken care of me. "The plans off, Asriel." He smiled and gave me a hug. The inner me smiled, while on the outside I pushed him away. "Promise me one thing… If I die keep the humans safe," I muttered, not even believing my own words. But of course, I had a reason to say that I needed Asriel to trust me, and to believe I trusted him.

"Sure thing Chara," Asriel replied a smile on his face. I managed a fake smile

back as I walked away waiting for the first human to come down.

I smiled as I heard the thud. The first human had fallen. I snuck up on them

before playfully saying, "Boo!" they jumped up real fear in their eyes. "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" They nodded warily "well I'm Chara and you are?"

"M-Mayako, but you can call me Maya." They took a deep breath and put out a

shaky hand. I smiled a fake smile and shook their hand.

"Nice to meet you." I lied. They nodded in responce, and I brought them back to 'New home'. That's when I finally got a good look at her. She had a purple and white striped shirt, a plastic knife tucked into her waistband, a pony tail with a golden crown hair accessory that had a pink bow neatly tied around it,lastly she had a huge scrape on her elbow. "Mom, we have a visitor." I noticed my 'mom' -Queen Toriel- tending to the garden.

She turned around "Hello, are you Chara's friend?" She asked before realizing

the girl was human. The girl nodded before hiding behind me.

"Toriel, what's going on?" My 'dad' -King Asgore- asked, noticing that

something was behind me.

"How was your nap dad?" I asked as I stepped to the side.

He gave me a smile "it was great thanks for asking." He yawned before noticing

the human who was now in view "is that a human?" Toriel smiled as she rolled her eyes Mayako nodded.

"Do you trust them?" She whispered in my ear I nodded. She looked at them

confidently "I'm Mayako." She managed to say rather confidently. I gave her an approving smile.

My parents walked up. "Would you like to stay for a bit?" She nodded losing her

confidence fast. My 'mom' smiled and took her hand, leading her to the room under renovations "We're renovating this one, but that'll be fine. You can sleep in Chara and Asriel's for now." She smiled and Asriel came out of the room, noticing Mayako.

"Hi, Cha-" he started to say before realizing it wasn't me. I walked next to

Maya.

"What's up Asriel?" I said smiling a fake smile "Oh yeah i forgot to introduce

you, this is Maya, and Maya, this is Asriel." They shook hands as I left the room waiting for the second human, who if I remember correctly was named "Leo"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (POV. Asriel chapter by, Terre)

I journeyed from New Home to Chara's favorite garden. I had a plate of food in my hand. It was breakfast for Chara. They haven't come back home since going to check for the next human last night. I'm not even sure if they slept. I was seriously worried about their **self-destructive** behavior. The least I could do was bring them something to eat.

I arrive at the garden. Chara turns to me as I step close. I was right, they didn't sleep whatsoever. Their bottom eyelids were slightly red, and they looked very groggy. I sigh and give Chara their breakfast. "You should take care of yourself better," I say, "You need to sleep and eat. Please?"

Chara takes the plate of food and slowly starts eating the pancakes. They don't talk at all, but I'm glad they decide to take the food. I remember last time a couple days ago when Chara decided to almost starve to death. I feel as if they'd already be dead without me. It scares me to imagine what my life would be without Chara, so I shake the thought from my mind.

In about an hours time, I heard a small thump. The second human had fallen down. I quietly wake Chara, who had fallen asleep in my lap, and go up to greet him. "Howdy, my name is Prince Asriel Dreemurr. This is my sibling, Chara. We are very pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

I hold my hand out to the human, and he shakes it vigorously. "The name's Leo! Great to meet you too!" he replies.

Of course we return to New Home with Leo in tow. Mom and Dad seem a little shocked that yet another human came, but they set up a sleeping bag in the living room, since there was no more room in mine. When everyone else went asleep, I stayed up a little late in my bed. For some reason, I just couldn't get to sleep. Chara noticed my distress, and walks up to my bed and sits on the edge. "Something bothering you, Azzy?"

"No. I'm just wondering why you are waiting for humans to fall down. They

don't seem too interesting to be honest."

Chara giggles at this. I send them a look of confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I'm waiting for somebody special."

They don't say anything else for the rest of the night, so I just go to sleep.

I wonder who this 'special' human may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (POV. Frisk)

I was climbing up Mt. Ebott with my older sister, Cindy. She's 7 while I am 6. she was looking for something, I don't remember what. I remembered another timeline where this happened, and she fell. My heart raced as we neared the hole. I grabbed her arm and hung on tight like a baby would to their mother. I didn't want to lose my sister. She shook me off and gave me that cute smile of hers. I smiled back, but the fear of losing her crept up my back. She stopped and told me to wait while she made sure it was okay to go on. She took one step before tripping. She fell… I screamed and tried to catch her with one hand, but she was already too far out of reach. Tears started to fill my eyes as the only person who cared about me fell below.

I frowned as I entered the foster home me and my sister were sent to when she

turned 3. We had been planning to run away during the one hour we had to play with friends. The reason we were up on Mt. Ebott but know she was most likely gone… I let out a sigh and one of the harsh teachers -as you could say- glared at me "Where is Cindy?" She asked rather rudely. I let out another sigh before replying. "Sh-she fell," I managed to say as I looked down at my hands. The room went quiet and everyone was staring at me pity in their eyes. I remembered this, all of this. I knew what was coming next and let out a small whimper as if I was holding back a cry but really I didn't like what happened next. "Fine, then time to head up the mountain and find your sister." I cringed and yelled so I could be heard. "She fell to the monsters…" The teacher stopped, patted my back, and sent me to my room for the rest of the day because I didn't save her. I frowned as tears filled my eyes. I buried my face into the pillow and cried.

"Hey squirt!" I heard a familiar voice say. In the bed next to me was one of

Cindy's friends, Ella, and she was sitting there, a mournful expression on her face. "I'm going to find your sister, Frisk. Would you like to come?" I knew this too. If I went, I'd fall and die right now. But, if I waited a few weeks, I'd be fine, so I shook my head. "Maybe in a couple weeks…" I told her. She nodded in understanding. "Well I'm going anyways. See ya, squirt." She said as she noogied me. I knew I couldn't stop her, so I let her leave, but I did convince her to bring Naoki and Dakota. They all left the next day, and I knew I would never see them again, so I stopped each of them here. "Naoki," I said as I handed her an Apron. I knew she loved to cook. I then handed Ella a notebook and pencil, while I gave Dakota a cowboy hat. He smiled and took out his toy gun. "Bang bang!" he shouted as he 'shot' the orphanage bully Jake. Everyone left and I just went to my room and wrote down the other timeline that I remembered. Including Chara and Asriel the two who I secretly had a crush on. I drew them and smiled as it came out great. Next thing I knew the other three had fallen, I knew that only a week remained before I was 7 and could find them, but for now I would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: V here I feel like I'm doing all the work pls review, Follow and Favorite wait till the story hits it's climax **Evil laugh** it's to _die_ for.

Chapter 4 (POV. Chara)

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The new child Cindy asked. She was only seven and looked a bit like Frisk, but I was still annoyed.

"Yes." She looked confused as I held in a laugh. I suddenly heard a loud thud as if more than one human had fallen, but I didn't remember that. Something must've changed, and it had something to do with Cindy. I started to rack my brain for a reason it would change. I then understood Cindy was somehow related to Frisk, so Frisk must've fallen, or three others that Frisk let fall so they could come sooner. They're pretty clever for a 6 year old. Well, I'd better dispose of someone, and fast that way Frisk will stay trapped with me, and so will Asriel. I let out an evil chuckle without realizing it. Cindy looked at me and quickly knew something was up. She left the room a little hurriedly. I needed to think this through. If I killed Cindy, what would Frisk do? I saved, so incase something major happened, I could go back. I knew who I would kill. Cindy and Dakota. I grinned evilly and started walking over to the place the children fell. I was surprised when I found them. They each had an item with the name 'Frisk' imprinted on each, and were tied to a rope that was tied to the surface. That was rather smart I'll admit, but they would have to try harder. I snuck up on them and cut the rope quickly reappearing in front. "Hello, who may you guys be?" I asked they smiled and turned around. "I'm Ella" the oldest said she had a notebook with the name 'Frisk' imprinted on it. She had glasses. The other children introduce themselves "I'm Naoki" said a girl with twin braids and an apron that had Frisk's name in it. Frisk must remember me and is saying, 'Touch them I freaking dare you.' I smile. "Why were you climbing the mountain?"

"Our friend Cindy Wilde fell down and her sibling Frisk was worried, so we came to find her," Ella explained. 'Ooh she would be fun to kill,' I thought to myself as I grasped the dagger behind my back a bit harder. I tucked it back into my waistband "Come with me!" I shouted playfully as I ran towards 'New home'. "This is New home" I explained "My dad is really bad at naming things," she giggled and nodded as we entered the Palace. "Mom, Someone else has fallen!" I looked behind me at the three faces "Make that three someones!" Mom came running down stairs. We made some room in the living room while the new rooms were being made. Now was the perfect time for the plan. I quietly got up while everyone was sleeping and grabbed some buttercups -the ones that had gotten Dad really sick. I started making a juice from them so I could feed it to Cindy. That way, she'd get enough attention so I could kill Dakota, and she could end up pretending to die. After all, I had the right ingredient would make sure that she would 'die'. I put in a three leaf clover to make sure she passed out and made her drink it in her sleep. I then tiptoed back to my room and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(POV. Asriel)

I heard the door open and saw Chara sneak out, but i thought nothing of it as they came back in with some water. "Hey Chara who is this someone special?" I questioned. They smiled their red eyes glowing ever so slightly. "Frisk" they whispered back. I felt as if i had been friends with someone named that at one point, but I pushed the thought aside and went to sleep.

The next morning, I went to check all the other humans. Everyone seemed fine. All except Cindy. She seemed pretty sick. No, REALLY sick. k. This is really bad. What happened to her? "Guys!" I call, "Cindy is really ill! Please help me out in here!"

Mom and Dad are already in there in seconds flat. They really cared about

Cindy. Truthfully, everyone did. They were all there to take care of her. But Chara wasn't. Where is Chara? This is really weird. Ever since last night, Chara had just been disappearing at random times. What is going on? After about an hour of staying and caring for Cindy, Dakota gets up. "I really need something to eat. I will be back as soon as I can, everyone."

Then, he leaves. We all resume taking care of Cindy as best we could.

Dakota still hasn't come back since he left, and it was almost bedtime. Everyone else started to get worried. To make matters worse, Cindy still hasn't gotten any better. In fact, she just got worse. Way worse. This is really bad. Chara happened to appear about an hour after Dakota suddenly disappeared, which made everything even more weird. Did Chara somehow have something to do with all of this? No, no way. There is literally no possible way. Is there? I'm having some major doubts. "No! Cindy, please stay with us!"

The sudden exclamation shakes me out of my mind. This can't be. Is Cindy really about to die? I watch with growing fear. She shakily breathed a couple breaths, then she went limp. Nothing else happened. We were all in a state of shock. No way, I shouted in my mind, No absolute freaking way! This can't be happening! Our state of shock turned into sorrow. One of us was now gone. We burst into tears at the apparent loss of our friend. Out in the corner of my eye, I saw Chara. They oddly didn't seem affected at all.

"I'll go bury her properly mom…" Chara said.

"The least we can do is collect their soul" Toriel said after about an hour with no soul she let Chara bury Cindy. I started to go with Chara but they turned around and shook their head a frown upon their face but a smile in their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi V here again I swear I am writing most of this book but I have an Idea I am going to give someone a private copy on google docs if they put an email address and number the 3 people who's randomly generated number I get will get the copy the number can range from 0-50. We will do this for every chapter. so good luck and Enjoy!

Chapter 6(POV. Frisk)

It had been a week since they had fallen down I was 7 know and Cindy would soon be 8 our birthdays were only a 51 weeks apart (meaning next week was her birthday) I sighed and started to go outside when one of the teachers stopped me "Children Under the age of 7 can not be prohibited outside anymore." A smug look was plastered on her face like she had won a battle single handedly. I smiled "Lucky for me I just turned 7" her expression dropped and she moved aside as I ran to the mountain. I arrived there and saw the hole I felt heart drop as I looked below I needed to save Cindy I could tell she was alive we have that special connection. I could also tell that something happened to her. I grabbed a branch of the ground for protection. I jumped and landed a fabulous ten on my face. 'Metatton would be so proud.' I thought to myself as I let out a small giggle. I knew everyone heard me fall so I ran for the next area and tried to find a place to hide. That way Flowey and Chara couldn't bother me well Chara could… I frowned as I heard footsteps only one pair though 'Flowey didn't have feet though so how did that happen?' I thought to myself as the footsteps approached and suddenly there stood The living Asriel in front of me. What is going on? I walked up to Asriel and gently shook his hand "Nice to see you again Asriel." I said he gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean again?" He said I realized what I had said and mentally facepalmed myself "and how did you know my name."

"You'll find out Flowey" i said as I smirked, just teasing the young goat. He scrunched up his face in confusion when suddenly Chara came up behind him. My heart stopped. 'Don't tell me Chara was the one to reset!' I frantically thought to myself.

"Hello, Frisk." Chara said a sickening grin on their face.

"Hello Chara." I sneered. Asriel turned around to leave when both me and chara held him back. "Don't go Asriel watch." I whispered to him as I grasped his green and yellow striped sweater he nodded a small nod. He then stepped back out of the way and watched. I walked up to him "record for us Asriel" i whispered in his huge fluffy ear. He nodded and took out the Camera but left the cap on. I gave him a smile then turned towards my 'enemy' honestly I had a small crush on Chara for some unknown reason even though in previos runs they had killed my Family and friends i still had a crush on them but they probably disagreed with me anyway. I sighed and ran at them dropping my stick I gave them a big hug. They dropped their knife in surprise knowing they were now defenceless I flipped them over and grabbed their knife pointing at them with it. Chara sighed. I smiled and threw the weapon aside as I helped them up and gave them a hug once again they seemed to smile. They pushed me away and walked towards Asriel. "Frisk mark my words in this world it's kill or be killed" chara said as Asriel brought me towards 'new home.'Toriel recognized me I could tell but she didn't know why or how and mainly stared at me trying to figure it out I was going to sleep on a sleeping bag in the living room. I gave Chara a glare that read 'Try me!' They pretended to be afraid then rolled their eyes and stuck their tongue out at me. I suppressed a giggle Chara was being so childish. Asriel kept bothering me about how me and chara knew each other and how I knew him. I stared at him my heart sinking at the fate he used to bare I just hoped it wouldn't happen again. I reassured Asriel I'd tell him in the morning i just needed to introduce him to a friend or two. I walked up to toriel and asked her to tell me a snail fact. She smiled kindly and opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her "you know you'd be a great teacher."

She smiled wider "did you know snails are nocturnal?" I shook my head and kept listening the facts actually really were interesting. "Snails do not like the brightness of sunlight, which is why you will find them out more on cloudy days. If you keep one in an aquarium you want to make sure that too much sunlight does not filter into the room. This can cause the snail to stop eating and to spend most of its time inside of the shell. Even though we have yet to make it to the surface i find this fact will be helpful for when we do get there" Toriel smiled "that's enough for tonight my child why don't we go to bed." I smiled and nodded. As I walked over to my sleeping bag

"Night mom" i called right before she left all the other children just gave me a looks like 'That's your mom!?' And 'what just happened?' I sat up "okay everybody so I am Frisk as some of you know. I would like to know where my sister Cindy is." They all looked down. "She died yesterday" Ella finally said. I smiled "That's a Lie I can feel her presence we are close she is very much alive." I paused "Chara…" The children looked at me. "What about Chara?" Naoki asked. "I remember Chara from a different timeline…" I explained my adventure and how Chara was talked about so highly until the end when Asriel admitted that Chara wanted to kill all humans. One thing i never mentioned was my crush on Chara and my crush on Asriel. I rolled my eyes and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(POV. Chara)

I heard Frisk tell the tale of previous timelines but thought nothing of it as I layed my head down and slept. When i awoke the next morning Frisk was waiting for Asriel I quickly got dressed and walked towards Frisk "what's going on?" I questioned softly. Frisk gave me a smile "Toriel would you like to come?" Frisk asked eventually i convinced frisk to let me come when we entered Snowdin. THey walked towards an igloo and went inside reappearing on the other I did the same and appeared next them "gotta love sans and his pranking across time space continuum" we walked all the way outside of snowdin to the guard post where a stout skeleton stood next to a conveniently shaped lamp that was the perfect size for Frisk. "Hey, Sans. Have you been pranking across time space continuum as usual?" Sans laughed and nodded "Nice to see you recognized me Kiddo especially when you weren't the one to back in time space continuum." Toriel seemed confused but she definitely recognized sans and said "Hey sans why didn't the skeleton have any friends?" Sans face that never stopped smiling stared at toriel shock in his eyes. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because she was feeling bonely" Papyrus who was next to sans just turned and left I laughed out loud and so did frisk. Asriel chuckled slightly. Sans smiled as he tried to stick his velcro sneakers back together "Velcro what a ripoff" he exclaimed as he shrugged and winked. I held in more laughter while toriel laughed her head off Frisk hugged sans and I felt a pang of jealousy I yanked frisk away and clung on to them as if to say 'keep your Boney hands away from my Frisk'. He shrugged and just kept talking to Toriel. Frisk let her stay there and brought us to another house that was shaped like a fish they knocked on the door and out came a strange fish lady with red hair in a ponytail. She opened the door "who are you?" She asked a bit rudely. "Hello, would you mind teaching me how to cook?" Frisk asked the fish lady smiled widely. "Sure I'm undyne did Papyrus tell you about me?" Frisk took a minute before answering "not exactly."They answered. Undyne's face scrunched up a bit. "Well, whatever. You want to learn how to cook, eh?" Frisk nodded as she opened the door for them to step in I smiled as frisk stomped on the counter causing the ingredients to fall from the ceiling. Suddenly Undyne got a call "Alphys, what's up?" She said out loud. "More history to watch now!" She exclaimed as she rushed us out and ran towards hotland at the speed of a cheetah. I smiled as we headed home well Asriel and I. Frisk went to get Toriel from sans. I already had a plan that would put the timeline back on track. I grimaced at the plan i had formed but what had to be done would be done.

I slowly walked out of my room and towards the garden where the buttercups were and picked a couple as well as some other ingredients including a lot of water I mixed them together a smile on my face as Azzy came out. I finished mixing one of the batches quickly it looked like juice which would be fine I handed him the cup with it. He smiled and put the concoction to his lips as I finished the others and left them next to each of the children Frisk now slept in the room with Mayako because losing their sibling had to hurt and Mayako was kind enough to take care of them. I noticed dried tears on their face as they snuggled close to Mayako I set the drink down next to them saying it was from Azzy and wiped the dried tears away as I went back to the room drank my drink and went to sleep.


End file.
